Death Note The Red Note
by DarkHeart86
Summary: When Ryuk's brother, Crusnik, drops a red death note into the human realm simply to find Ryuk, he ends up setting the stage for the greatest conflict of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note- The Red Note

My name is Zack Salazar. I can't exactly remember how old I am, being stuck here for so long, but right now I'm being held in Japan's most infamous prison. There's nothing for me to do here until I die, since my sentence is much longer than any human could ever dream to live. As for why I'm here, well, it happened many years ago, when I was seventeen years old.

"Death Note," I thought, holding a strange red notebook I found in the middle of the road. "As in a notebook of death?" I flipped the page. There was a series of instructions written in sloppy handwriting. I read the first rule. "The human whose name is written in this note… shall… die." I looked at the pages. Blank. Thinking this was no more than a prank, or a new form of chain letters, like the ones that say you'll die if you don't forward an email, and I simply put the book in a nearby trash can. I was continuing my walk home, but I kept thinking about the weird notebook. I suddenly stopped. I turned around, dug the book out of the trash, and put it in my bag. "What's wrong with me?" I thought. "Why am I even considering it…?"

When I got home, my mother greeted me. " Zackary," she said. "How was school?"

"Fine. I have lots of homework to do, so I'll be in my room." I replied.

"Okay, dear. If there's anything you need, just ask." I went into my room. _Doing my homework, _ I thought, _Like she'd buy that._ I usually didn't do my homework, but I needed an excuse. I opened the notebook to the rules section.

"This note will not take effect unless you picture the victim's face. Therefore, people with the same name will not die." I read the rest of the rules aloud. "After writing the name, you have 40 seconds to write the cause of death. If you don't the victim will simply die of a heart attack." This was starting to get weird. "After writing the cause of death, details of the death such as date, time, or anything else should be written down within 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Yeah right. Those pranksters actually thought I'd buy that? I set the notebook down, but immediately found myself picking it up again, flipping to a blank page and turning on the TV to the news. _I can't believe I'm going to try this… I should kill someone who deserves to die, so at least if it works, there won't be as much…guilt? What am I saying, this is a load of crap…_

"In other news, a man was found stabbed to death in his apartment which has been ransacked by a thief. Police have taken the suspect into custody. We're here with Penny Parker live with the story."

"Thank you, Jim. Police are currently escorting the suspect as you can see here…" I saw the suspect in the background. I saw his face. "Police have identified him as Treshawn Davis." His name was displayed on the TV. I quickly wrote down the name. I looked at my clock. _40 seconds…30…20…10…5… _As 40 seconds passed, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then…

Treshawn was in the middle of what looked to be a seizure. He was flailing about, screaming, and police tried to restrain him thinking he was making an escape attempt. After a few more seconds of this, Treshawn Davis was on the ground, dead. "What's going on?" The reporter said. "Sir! What on earth happened?"

The officer replied "I don't know! He suddenly flailed around screaming in pain! We did nothing that might've caused this…" _W-what! A…A heart attack!_

"We've just notified an ambulance, and we'll send the suspect's condition to you all soon. Back to you, Jim." _No…way…there's no way that was a coincidence… The death note… It's for real…_

"That's some notebook you've got there," A cold, chilling voice hit my ears. I quickly turned around and screamed. I saw a horrifying creature. It was a tall, gothic figure wearing black clothes and punk jewelry. It had a white horrifying face, with red beady eyes and a ripped mouth with sharp teeth. Its hair was short and black with red streaks. The final product was a slightly humanoid dark figure. I stared in pure fear at the monster. "Don't be afraid. I'm the shinigami Crusnik."

I had been studying Japanese for a while, since I'm going to be studying abroad for a few years within a couple of months. "A death god…" I looked to his side, and a black notebook was sitting in his pocket. "Wh-what are you here for…? Is it my day to die…?"

"Huh?" Crusnik said. "No, you've got a- oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." He clearly wasn't supposed to tell me my death date. "I'm here because you're in possession of a death note that used to belong to me." I stared at the red notebook in my hands.

"Is this yours?" I motioned to give it to him, but he refused.

"Not anymore. I dropped it from the shinigami realm to the human world. And since you found it, it's yours now." I was mystified. This powerful notebook… was _mine._

"So why are you here?"

"The shinigami laws state that if something like this were ever to happen, I must stick with the new owner until the death note is destroyed, or that human dies. And when you have to die, I will write your name in _my _death note." He motioned to his black death note. "Yours is actually a pretty rare book, normally death notes are black, but there are very rare red and white ones, but their effects are the same."

I spent the next few minutes talking to Crusnik about the death note. Apparently Crusnik was searching for his older brother, a shinigami who is currently in the human world. He found out while searching for me though, that his brother is halfway around the world. I told him I was going to Japan soon, and he seemed to be happy about that.

The TV played another broadcast. "…In world news, criminals in Japan have been dying like flies from a series of unexplained heart attacks…" That was all I needed to hear. I instantly deduced that it was whoever was attached to Crusnik's brother. "Citizens believe the heart attacks are being caused by a single entity, who they have named 'Kira.'" _Kira, _I thought. _So that's what this guy is called. If I were to eliminate criminals in America, and in Japan when I leave, maybe I can join him… this world is rotten… those who are making it rot deserve to die…_

Crusnik smiled, as if reading my thoughts. "Guess you'd better get ready. I'm sure you wanna meet Kira." I nodded. "Kira," I said out loud. "I will find you in Japan, and together we will become 2 unstoppable beings of supreme judgement!" Crusnik laughed as I began writing the names of Japanese and American criminals.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Japan

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mother asked, as I stood at the airline gate.

"Yeah mom, I've got everything." I assured her I would be alright alone in Japan for at least 5 years.

"I knew you'd be leaving the house soon… but I didn't expect you to leave the country!" Mom started crying. After teary goodbyes, I walked onto the plane.

"Why are humans so emotional…?" Crusnik said, flying next to me.

"I don't really know. It's just how we are." I had been writing names of Japanese and American criminals for the past five months. Nobody suspected a second Kira, mainly because Kira need not be present at the murder, so the public thought of it as Kira hitting different places at once. I'm sure the real Kira would have noticed by now there's another person with a death note, if not figured out I was in America.

"Thank you for boarding our flight from Detroit to Tokyo…" and the announcements went on. After we took off, Crusnik said he was having difficulty keeping up with the plane, so he came inside and attempted to sit in the empty seat next to mine. He was a little too big. Seeing him struggle made me laugh silently.

"Laugh it up, Zack. To everyone else, you're laughing at thin air." Shinigami were only visible and audible to those who had at least touched a death note. The flight took forever, but because of the time zones, not many hours had passed in terms of technicality. I got off the plane and was greeted by my host father. I was supposed to stay with a mother, a father, a teenage son and preteen daughter, but only the father was there.

"You must be Zakku." I understood his Japanese well, as I was fluent, but my name was always pronounced weird. "I'm your host father, Soichiro Yagami. We bowed. "I'm currently working with the police on an important case, but I decided to take time out to take you to my home."

"thank you very much." I said. The drive to the Yagami residence was rather short, but it was enough for me to take in the sights of Japan. Soichiro and I made small talk about what I did and planned to do.

"You'll get along well with my son, Raito." _Light?_ I thought. "He's currently top of his class and is now entering To-oh University. I understand that's also the college you will be attending?" I nodded. "We don't have a room for you, unfortunately, but you will share Light's room." _Huh. I wonder what Light is like._ Crusnik was listening to us talk in the back seat.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, their daughter, but Light was nowhere to be found. "Light!" Sachiko called. "Your host brother is here!"

"Be right down!" I heard a voice called. A young man came down the stairs. He was dressed in slacks and a formal shirt. "Oh, you must be Zack. I'm Light." We bowed. After some small talk, Light showed me our room. I noticed a scrap of paper lodged in the doorway. _Was he hiding something?_

The room was of medium size. There were two beds, and judging from the marks on the floor they replaced a larger bed that was once in the room. There was a desk, a PC and a small TV, nothing out of the ordinary.

Crusnik came in seconds later, and his eyes widened. I looked in his direction. "Is something wrong?" Light asked. I looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." I looked back at Crusnik. His expression hadn't changed. Suddenly he reverted back to his old self.

"Uh, Zack?" Crusnik asked. "I need to go out for a minute. Or an hour. Just wait for me." Crusnik flew out of the window. Light brought me back to reality and we talked about how we were going to share some of the same classes. I was mainly studying politics and world laws while Light was studying Japanese law.

Once it got late, we got into our beds. I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous about what school would be like, and what kinds of things I would get to experience for the next few years. I rolled over to face Light's bed, when I saw a small silver glare under his bed. I touched what it was. I got a weird tingling feeling as I pulled the object out from underneath. In the moonlight, I read the words, "Death Note." Which reminded me, Crusnik hasn't been back in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

2 Gods

I pulled the notebook out. _So…that means…Light is Kira…_ I was really excited now. Not only did I now know who Kira was, but he's also my host brother!

I slipped it back under Light's bed. I decided to show him my death note later. Just as I did, Crusnik came back into the room.

"I didn't expect you to be awake," he said.

"True, humans do need their sleep," Another voice said. Another figure flew in. I assumed this was Light's shinigami, and Crusnik's brother.

"Who are you? Crusnik's brother?" I asked quietly, careful not to wake up Light. The shinigami was shocked, but he then walked over to me. He looked like Crusnik, only he didn't have red highlights in his hair, his face was different, and he was taller. He was also decorated in more jewelry and had a fancy looking pouch to hold his death note.

"You don't look surprised. I am Ryuk. And that notebook you found is Light's. And if you were wondering, he _is _Kira."

I talked with Crusnik and Ryuk about what happened. Apparently Ryuk was tired of the rotten shinigami realm and dropped his death note like his brother into the human realm.

I was interrupted by the click of a pen. I spun around to find Light ready to write in his death note. I noticed a small laser light that supposedly set off an alarm that Light recognized. Light said in a serious tone "make one more move and I'll kill you."

I said "calm down, I'm on Kira's side." I pulled out my death note from my bag. "here, touch it." Light apologized and held my red book. He saw Crusnik but was not surprised.

"Well, Ryuk. Looks like you've found your brother." Light said.

"Indeed, I never thought he had the guts to steal a notebook like I had done." Ryuk replied.

We discussed what we were going to do. Light and I agreed that I would kill American Criminals while he eliminated the Japanese. He then told me that since we were both going to attend To-oh University, things will be easier to stay in touch. He told me about Misa Amane, his "girlfriend" who is another Kira. He then said that this hour (1 AM) surveillance is shut off until 2. I asked what surveillance and he told me about L. We agreed that killing the famous detective who's on the Kira case was vital to creating our new world. However, he also warned me that Soichiro is on the case as well, so we can't kill everyone on the task force.

"This is all a lot to take in…" I said.

"Don't worry, Zack," Light said. "You seem intelligent enough to work with me. Misa is just not smart enough, she's only a tool. Together, we can become the gods of the new world."

The clock read 1:59 AM. We had to sleep before the camera's turned on. We said goodnight and quickly said we'd discuss more the next day, possibly at the university at the ceremony.

Light and I were taken to To-Oh University. During the ceremony, the announcer told the two students who achieved perfect scores on their entrance exams to step forward. Light walked up, and so did another young man. This particular guy was extremely underdressed for such an important event. He was clad in a long sleeve white tee shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. His posture was pretty bad; he was slouched over as he stood. He had long black hair and two big black eyes with dark circles underneath. It was hard to tell this guy got a perfect score. I heard several comments about he and Light.

"Look at those two, they're complete opposites!"

"I think the guy on the left is _really _cute!"

"Are you serious? Look at him, he's so weird looking! Any reasonable person would go for the guy on the right."

"How proud the guy on the right must be, to achieve perfect scores! And then there's the other guy…"

And it went on. After the congratulations, Light and the creepy guy stepped down. I stood next to Light along with the creepy guy. The creepy guy was trying to tell Light something but he was really quiet about it. I heard a faint voice come from him: "I wanted to tell you… I'm L."

Light didn't respond. I was filled with confusion. _This guy is L? I thought he stood out in a crowd, but why would L show his face to Light?_ I'm sure Light was thinking the exact same thing. Crusnik and Ryuk were pretty much laughing their asses off over this, until I shot a deathly glance at them, and they fell silent. Just proves that my death stare is enough to scare even a shinigami.

"If that were true, then as a student of law, I would deeply respect you." Light kept his cool. He motioned me to follow him after the ceremony was over. We discussed as L wasn't looking on what to do. We were considering staying away, but L was awfully interested in Light, and because I'm his roommate, L kept a close watch on me as well.

It was at this point that I feared for the safety of Light, and as I wanted to kill L, I couldn't without his name. Because I was his roommate, I was under suspicion just as much as Light.

The Real Conflict was about to begin


End file.
